thepioneertrailfandomcom-20200216-history
Building
Buildings are functional Decorations which either provide a Pioneer with free resources, or assist a Pioneer with chores once a Day in FrontierVille. Buildings are available for purchase in the Market using Coins and can be unlocked early using Horseshoes. With the exception of the Covered Wagon, all Buildings bought in the Market are only a Framework, which must be Whacked (or assembled), and then Construction Materials must be collected from Neighbors to complete the construction. Some Buildings have a unique Crafting Workbench which is used to create items which can then be used to complete other items or Goals. Buildings ( Statistic ) Goals * Start Building Your Cabin is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to buy a Cabin and Whack its framework 3 times. * Finish the Cabin is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to finish the Cabin. * Customize Your Cabin is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to customize the Cabin. * Get Married - Step 2: Build Up is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to build a General Store. * Prepare to Build a Crib is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to build a Barn. * Learning is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to buy a School House and finish it. * Get Ready to Bake! - Step 2:Ready the Kitchen is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to buy a Inn and finish it. * Get Ready for the Schoolmarm is a Goal which includes the requirement of the Pioneer to collect the Daily Bonus from the School House two times. * Build a Chicken Coop is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to buy a Chicken Coop and finish it. * Build a Sawmill is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to buy a Sawmill and finish it. * Expand the Boundaries is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to build a Land Office. * Storage Shed - Part 1: Saving Space is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to build a Storage Shed. *Varmint Cannon - Part 1: Build a Foundry requires the Pioneer to construct one Foundry. * Jackalope Society Missions Part 3: Learning the Secret Handshake is a Goal that requires the Pioneer to buy one Jackalope Lodge. * Jackalope Society Missions Part 4: The Jackalope Lodge is a Goal that requires the Pioneer to build a Jackalope Lodge. * Let's Make a Deal is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to buy a Toll Booth. * The Right Tool for the Job is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to build a Toll Booth. * Scout the Territory is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to buy a Tailor Shop. * Getting to Business is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to finish building a Tailor Shop. * A Grave Tale was a Limited Edition Goal that required the Pioneer to place a Graveyard. * Rest in Pieces was a Limited Edition Goal that required the Pioneer to finish building a Graveyard. See Also *Crafting Workbench *Framework *Market *Whack Category:Homestead Category:Goal related items Category:Market Category:Buildings